Redemption
by getsugajuten8
Summary: When you have caused so much pain dont you wish you could save intead of kill, and begin where no one knows who you are, well this was my wish and it was granted.
1. Chapter one

Redemption

Climbing up through the grassy and Rocky Mountains is what I do the pass the time. Setting my foot on a strong foothold i jumped for a ledge a few feet away I successfully grabbed it and smiled with swinging.

CRUMBLE

Huh? I look up to see my the rock I grabbed start to slide out of its socket.

"Shit"

It fully slides out of its socket dropping me off the mountain.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!"

I throw my arm out creating a blue ethereal chain with a hook on it sending it over the top of the mountain I continued to fall for a bit until the chain was jerked signifying it was hooked on a rock or something. Landing on the mountain side with both my feet on it and my hands on the chain, I take a moment to breath. Looking up to see the hook had landed over the top I begin to climb.

(5 min)

Getting up over the ledge I take a breather to relax for a bit. Getting up on my feet I stretch my body out like i just woke up. I look around the top of the mountain the flowing stream, vibrant deer family drinking from it, the lush full trees, and the dark grey thunder clouds. Hold on.

DARK

GREY

THUNDER

CLOUDS

Looking ahead at the sky I could see storm clouds quickly coming I look down where I climbed, it took me a while to climb up, it would take much longer to climb down.

I looked around the mountain top a second time to realize it's a 10 by 40 square foot area on one side is a rock formation and on the the other is a beautiful Sakura tree and under said tree is gravestone. I walk over to the stone and take a kneel. On the stone said, 'Kaoru Kensei, beloved mother.'

I lean my head down and place my hand at the top of the headstone.

"Hi mom been a while and I've got a lot to tell you." I look towards the storm, it was closer.

"And I don't have much time." I stand up.

"I finished clone wars, Ahsoka left the Jedi, they're starting a new series called 'star wars rebels, haven't seen it yet, I haven't found a girlfriend yet, but I will get one."

BARK!

I look behind me to see my best friend, Fang, a full grown white wolf with blue eyes and blue flame like markings across his coat. He walks to my side and sits.

BARK

I look down at Fang to see why he barked, noticing his head pointed behind me. I look towards the storm, it was much closer now.

"... We will see you soon mom and I will tell you the rest of what has happened." We looked towards the storm it was directly over us, i knew We wouldn't live so I did last thing I would ever do I shouted.

"STRIKE ME!"

CRACK!

a lightning boat hit the rock formation.

"STRIKE ME!!"

CRACK!

The lightning strikes the tree catching it on fire.

"STRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIKE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

The lightning bolt strikes me. I could feel the lightning running through my nervous system, cooking me alive, then nothing.

Opening my eyes to a blue sky I could feel a wet licking on my face. Instantly sitting up I realized it was Fang trying to wake me up


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on my feet I surveyed my surroundings to see I'm in a tall pale grass field.

RUSTLE

Hearing a noise I grabbed my 43 inch long katana.

(NOT MY GENITALS YOU SICK FUCKS AND TO ALL OF YOU NON SICK FUCKS; ENJOY THIS READ)

Fang growled and grew to the size of a dear in response. We began to move in circles preparing for it to strike, next thing I know an ostrich on all fours with a mane of a lion. I quickly drew my katana bisecting it vertically down the middle.

RRRRIIIIIIIIP.

Looking behind me I saw Fang tearing into another of these of deformed ostriches. I turned back to the one I killed and studied it. I could tell it was definitely not from earth, but it was familiar, Damn it. Looking into its pooling blood. I could see my crimson reflection.

6,2

Dark brown hair almost black

Blue eyes

Caucasian

Muscled and lean.

I was wearing a dark blue cropped jacket, with a black shirt that was little loose with the acronym U.S.C.G in bold silver, and blue jeans over my brown columbian boots.

The way I looked would make any woman drool over and make men hate me.

But the aspect that drew me in was my eyes, the longer I looked the more I could hear, the sounds, the cries and screams of help from the women and children, the gunfire, the blood squirting in massive quantities, the crackling of fire, the explosions, my heart beat in my ears, metal clashing, buildings collapsing. I quickly close my eyes forcing the noises to fade into the background.

Opening my eyes I could see I was on my knees grabbing hold of them with dear life. Fang had returned to normal size and squeezed his through the crook of my arm and laid his head on my lap trying to comfort me I smile at his show of support and scratched behind his ears, he wagged his tail in response.

"We can't catch it if it gets out in the open!" A voice shouts

Looking behind me I couldn't believe what I saw, Captain Rex, another clone in armor like his, but yellow, and Ahsoka tano!

"Hurry!" She shouted

Looking ahead of them I could see a separatist scouter droid running or floating? Away from them. I pick up my katana, lineup the shot, and threw it. The katana flew through the air and hit its target impaling it to the ground.

"What was that?" A new voice came.

Probably, Aayla secura catching up.

"What is this sword and where did it come from?" She said as she approached it. I decide to reveal myself before they touch it. Stepping out of the bushes revealing myself, the clones trained their weapons on me and the Jedi got their sabers ready. I immediately put my hands up.

"Um...Hi?"

"Who are you." Aayla said

"John Kensei." I turned to her.

"What are you doing here?"

" I woke up here with my dog."

"Dog?"

In that moment Fang came out of the bushes with a bloody and torn apart, ostrich I guess? WHAT ARE THEY CALLED!? He walked over to Ahsoka and dropped it at her feet and sat down. Ahsoka stepped back in disgust.

"It's a peace offering." I stated.

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"He wants to be friends."

They nodded in understanding, sensing we were weren't a threat the Jedi put their sabers away and the clones followed suit. I reach out to grab my sword getting no objection I grabbed it and inspected it for any dirtiness, seeing a bit of oil from the droid I quickly swing it, spraying the oil on the ground. Sheathing it I ask them.

"What are your names?"

"Aayla secura."

"Ahsoka tano."

"Captain Rex."

"Commander Bly." Ah so that's his name.

I lean down to the droid. Inspecting it.

"So where do you think this thing was heading."

Aayla turned to me. "That's a good point." She complimented.

Ahsoka pointed to a large tree. "We could get a good view point there."

So we started climbing up the tree once we got up there we could see a separatist base with a droid transport and a droid shuttle to get off this mutated ostrich infested planet.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turned around to see Anakin Skywalker with bandages around him. He walked to the 5 of us and crouched down next to Aayla.

"What's the situation?" He questioned

Ahsoka turned to him. "You better be feeling better master."

He took the binoculars from her. " I'm getting stronger all the time, snips."

He looked through the binoculars."... but, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

He was right hundreds of droids and lots of tanks, will be tough, but to quote episode one '100 droids=one Jedi' and we got three. Looking towards Anakin, well maybe two and a half. Anakin turned to me. "Who are you?"

"John Kensei." I responded.

He nodded. Knowing what was going to happen I decided to take a well needed nap against the trunk.

TIME SKIP

BOOOOMMM!!!

Waking up I could see a wave of fire heading towards. I knew what to do next. Bly and Rex ran towards us. They launched their grapples Rex's landed and brought him up however Bly tripped over a stray log making his miss. Though before the wire could fall I grabbed it and immediately pulled him up saving him from the fire. Grabbing hold of his hand I pull him onto the large tree.

"Thanks for the save." He said

I lightly punch him in the arm. "Anytime."

"Where do you think they're going?" Said Aayla to Anakin

"Probably to the village. There's nothing else in that direction." Anakin stated, he turned to the rest of us. "...We are going to take out that communications tower, then once we get that shuttle we are heading to that village to protect them"

"But, master the villagers said they didn't want our help." Ahsoka interjected.

I turn to her."Ahsoka, there's a difference between not bringing innocents into war and letting them go extinct." and with that we waited for the cover of night to strike.


End file.
